Death for Destruction
by Anyone
Summary: Hotaru gets transported to the Gundam World where she meets up with Duo. H+D, 3+4


Death for Destruction  
  
By: Anyone  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I am sorry to inform you of this disturbing news.  
  
AN: This fic is a relationship between Hotaru and Duo (they make a cute couple ne?) If you don't like the pairing, DON'T READ, it's a simple as that. 3+4 hints. OCCness, some AU and TWT? (time what time?). Plotline © Anyone  
  
  
  
"This" means thinking  
  
"This" means speaking  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~  
  
"Saturn! Look out!!!"  
  
"Huh," the Senshi of Destruction looked behind her only to be greeted with a ball of energy coming her way. Sailor Saturn braced herself for the impact only to be met with nothing, she opened her eyes. The Senshi of Death/Destruction found herself floating in a mass of nothingness, balls of light dotted the sky and steaks of colour rushed back and forth in a sea of black. The toll of having no oxygen suddenly made itself known to Hotaru and she blacked out.  
  
~  
  
It was dark when Hotaru finally opened her eyes, she took a glance at her surroundings and found nothing familiar. The Firefly of Death made a move to stand, but regretted the action,  
  
"Damn," Hotaru closed her eyes and waited for the pain to subdue, she grinned slightly,  
  
"It's times like this I am glad I can heal," she muttered as she placed her hand on a large gash she must have got when she fell. Hotaru's hand glowed an eerie neon purple light and the wound faded.  
  
~  
  
Sailor Pluto watched the Firefly of Death through the porthole,  
  
"I apologize Hotaru Chan, but your path is elsewhere," Pluto's dark eyes flashed slightly and she considered whether or not erase Hotaru's memories of the Planetary Senshi. An ethereal light broke through the darkness, Pluto smiled wryly,  
  
"No, I'll leave Saturn be," The Guardian of Time viewed Saturn from her post, watching, waiting, guarding.  
  
~  
  
Duo Maxwell scratched his head as he pondered the math question, he finally gave up on trying to think and tried to look of Heero's work,  
  
"Duo, go away," Heero snapped,  
  
"But Heero, I can't figure out this math problem," The Shinigami whispered back,  
  
"Well that's your problem," The Perfect Soldier went back to his work. Duo stuck out his lower lip,  
  
"Please let me look off your work Heero,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please?! I'll be your friend," Heero ground his teeth,  
  
"NO, bugger off will ya?!" Duo was getting frustrated,  
  
"Puh-lease Heero?!"  
  
"Omae o korosu." Duo jumped up,  
  
"JUST GIVE ME THE ANSWERS TO THIS FRIGGIN MATH TEST WILL YA!?!" Everyone stared,  
  
"Eeeagh, um, hi?" The God of Death, waved and grinned to the class, Heero pretended he didn't know him.  
  
~  
  
Hotaru wandered around the busy streets of what looked like a mall. Pluto had came to her explaining the reason of why she was there, she had a mission. Pluto didn't tell her what exactly, but now she had somewhere to stay, a boarding school, not the best place of accommodation exactly, but better than the streets. The Firefly of Death pulled out a piece of paper from her black jeans, unsurprisingly a wallet fell out. Hotaru looked it over,  
  
"Pluto always manages to think ahead," Hotaru grinned,  
  
"Now to find my new school,"  
  
~  
  
"Students, we have a new pupil in this class, may you make her feel welcome. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru bowed,  
  
"Hello," she said quietly. Duo studied the new addition to the class,  
  
"Great a female Heero, can this get any better?" Duo rolled his eyes and stared at Hotaru and she caught his gaze. The Shinigami blinked,  
  
"Woah, talk about intense! And here I was thinking that Heero was the master of the *dum dum dum* death glare,"  
  
Duo stared back at the violet eyes of the new girl, until he couldn't take the intensity of her glare.  
  
"Hotaru, why don't you take the seat behind Duo Maxwell, hmm? Duo, raise your hand,"  
  
"Epp," Duo thought as he raised his hand, the Firefly of Death walked up the stairs towards Duo, she stopped at his desk, gave a death glare and continued to her seat.  
  
"Whew," The Shinigami thought when she sat down behind him.  
  
~  
  
"So how's the new girl Duo?" Quatre asked after class,  
  
"Man! She's INTENSE! I could feel her eyes boring through the back of my head, boring, boring, drilling ever closer to my brain, drilling, drilling ….."  
  
"Hey Maxwell, um, what are you doing?" Wufei eyed the God of Death hunched up on the floor staring intently at his fingers and repeating 'drilling' over and over and over and over….Wufei shook his head.  
  
"The new girl is freaking him out," Quatre said, the Chinese Pilot rolled his eyes and muttered something about weak onnas. The other pilots walked up, Trowa and Heero stared at Duo,  
  
"New girl," The Silent Clown and Perfect Soldier nodded their heads.  
  
~  
  
Hotaru walked around the large school looking for her room. She thought back to the encounter in the classroom, she had no idea what provoked her to act that way. Something about that boy….  
  
The Firefly shrugged,  
  
"Well, this is my dorm I guess,"  
  
She raised her hand to open the door, but it opened by itself and she found herself looking in the eyes of none other than Duo Maxwell.  
  
~  
  
Cobalt blue eyes met dark violet, Duo nearly screamed,  
  
"Why me?" he thought,  
  
"Y..Yes?" The Shinigami was about to hit himself, he sounded like a dork, a loser, a –  
  
"We must be sharing the same dorm, Duo,"  
  
"Ouch," Duo winced, she had said his name like a bad thing, what was up with this girl?  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," The Gundam Pilot stepped aside to let her walk in, he noticed she didn't have anything with her, he shrugged.  
  
"Make yourself at,"  
  
A door slammed,  
  
"Home?"  
  
~  
  
"Hey Duo, what's up?" The Platinum Blond sat down in the chair opposite to Trowa. Duo took a sip of soda from the cup he was holding,  
  
"You know that girl, Hotaru? Well, she's my roommate." Heero burst out laughing, much to the surprise to the other Pilots,  
  
"How lucky are you Maxwell? A girl you're afraid of is your roommate?" The Perfect Soldier kept of laughing,  
  
"Rightttt," Quatre said starring at Heero,  
  
"Hey, whilst we're at it, how about we invite her for dinner?" Duo paled,  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea, Duo go get Hotaru and let's go," Quatre went to get his jacket.  
  
"Great," The Shinigami sighed as he went to get The Firefly.  
  
~  
  
"H..Hotaru?" Duo stuck his head in the door,  
  
"Woah," he stared, "What the heck?" The Gundam Pilot stepped in.  
  
Duo had been in this guestroom before, the walls were white and the carpet was a light cream colour. But now. The walls were black, as well as the carpet, the curtains were drawn and the only source of light was of the lamps that were placed here and there. The room demanded silence, it was weird. The sensation of being watched suddenly arose on Duo and he turned. His eyes fell on Hotaru, sleeping in the now black, covered bed. The Pilot starred. He never really had a good look at the Firefly before, but he could see that she was beautiful, no, gorgeous. Her hair was as black as midnight and there were purple highlights streaking though her silky threads, her eyes, Duo could imagine the deep purple violet orbs, which held the information of the stars. They were so grave, like she had witnessed a sinful crime, and said nothing. The Firefly obviously wore her old school uniform, it was a green, white and rust coloured with a black star near the collar, Duo admitted that it looked way better that the puffy sleeved number that the girls wore at the school. The black around Hotaru emphasized the whiteness of her skin and her slight frame, but the Pilot could tell that she was far from weak. She was unlike the other girls at the school, it was like she emitted a different aura, Duo scratched his head.  
  
A flash of gold caught the Pilots eye, he glanced over at the desk which only held a dark violet lamp and a photograph. Making sure that the Firefly was still asleep, Duo went over to the photograph and picked it up. There were thirteen people, Duo recognized Hotaru immediately,  
  
"Well, she smiles. She's cute when she smiles," The Pilot looked over everyone in the picture. There was a girl, about Hotaru's age with pink hair in weird cone shapes, another girl with long blonde hair in a similar style on in what appeared to be, meatballs. Standing next to the 'meatball head' was a girl with long raven black hair and on the other side of the blonde, was a girl with short blue hair. The Firefly stirred, after making sure she was still asleep, Shinigami went back to the picture. Next to the blue hair girl as another blonde with a big red bow in her hair and next to her was a very tall, brown haired girl,  
  
"I bet she's taller than me," muttered Duo.  
  
Besides 'Tallgeese' (Duo couldn't resist calling her that) was a guy with long gray coloured hair, the Shinigami fumed,  
  
"That….that copycat (even though he has never seen me) has stolen my idea to have the longest hair! If I ever met him, I'm gonna…..sue him," Duo shrugged, "Well, at least it's not in a braid," The Pilot patted his braid fondly. Beside the copycat was a black haired guy, with long hair and next to him was a brown haired guy…with long hair. Duo scowled. He returned his gaze to Hotaru, then to the couple behind her, a girl with long aquamarine hair who was leaning against a….guy? Or was it a girl? Who had short, sandy coloured hair. They were obviously a couple, finally Duo looked at the dark haired guy behind the meatball head, he was….boring.  
  
"That's my family you know," Hotaru's soft voice reached Duo's ear and he froze. The Firefly padded softly over to where the Pilot was standing, she extended her fragile arm and indicated to the aquamarine and sandy haired couple,  
  
"That's my Haruka-papa and Micheru-mama." She breathed pointing to the respective person, Hotaru then pointed to the pink haired girl,  
  
"That's my best friend, Chibi Usa, and there-," pointing to the meatball head, "Is Serena and the guy behind her is her boyfriend, Darien," The Firefly paused, Duo sensed she was trying not to cry,  
  
"The girl with black hair is Raye, blue haired girl is Ami, the one with the bow is Minako and the tall girl is Makoto," Hotaru indicated to the last three guys,  
  
"The black haired guy is Seiya, gray haired guy is Yaten and the brown haired guy is Taiki," Hotaru's voice wavered slightly at the end.  
  
The Pilot nodded absorbing as much as he could. A silence fell, Duo shifted uncomfortably,  
  
"Why did you have to leave?" Hotaru glanced at him, with realization dawning on her delicate features,  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~  
  
"Don't know?" Shinigami asked wide-eyed,  
  
"All I can remember, is that I have a mission," Hotaru stared in the distance, careful not to make eye contact with the Gundam Pilot,  
  
"Riiiight,"  
  
"Hey Maxwell, what are you doing in there? Is she coming or not?" Wufei's voice came through the closed door, Duo snapped out of his revere and his realized how close he was to the Firefly. He stepped back,  
  
"Oh yeah, hey Hotaru, you wanna come with the guys and me to dinner?" Duo grinned, Hotaru glanced over at him,  
  
"Sure, why not,"  
  
~  
  
The Gundam Pilots and Hotaru walked down to the city looking around for somewhere to eat, Duo was walking next to the Firefly and rambling on about nothing, the others stared,  
  
"Well, looks like Maxwell got over his fear about the onna," Wufei stated,  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Quatre replied watching the couple walking slightly ahead of them,  
  
"Still, I never heard her laugh, nor has she smiled. And her eyes are so dark, she knows too much." Heero glanced at Quatre,  
  
"What do you mean, 'knows too much'?" he demanded, Quatre looked troubled,  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly, it's just something about her, like, she's been though things far worse that what we have…" The platinum blond studied Hotaru, Trowa stared at the ground,  
  
"No one has had a more bleaker life than we have." He whispered, Quatre heard him anyway.  
  
"HEERO!!" a wheat coloured bomb thing flew past Hotaru, knocking her to the pavement, and latched itself to Heero's right arm,  
  
"Heero, don't you remember what tonight is? It the anniversary of when we met," the wheat haired whiner grinned crazily at Heero who sweatdropped. Hotaru glared at the girl, her violet eyes going a shade darker, Duo noticed this,  
  
"Oh shit, she looked scary," the Gundam Pilot felt rather intimidated by the small, fragile girl on the ground next to him. The other pilots felt the intensity that the Firefly emitted as well, and they watched her, wary. The only person who didn't notice was Relena. An unseen wind blew back Hotaru's hair and she stood up. Her dark violet eyes fixed on Relena, Duo recognized that expression, it was the same look that Heero had on his face when he was about to destroy someone.  
  
"All that because she knocked her over," Shinigami muttered,  
  
"HOTARU CHAN!!!" A deep voice broke Hotaru's trance, the Pilots looked at where the shout came from. A sandy blonde guy and an aquamarine haired girl stood near the end of the street grinning. Duo recognized them from the photo on Hotaru's desk,  
  
"Hakura papa, Micheru mama," the Firefly turned to face them, she grinned,  
  
"You're really here," Hotaru laughed, much to the surprise to the pilots, Duo's breath caught in his throat,  
  
"Cute,"  
  
Hakura and Micheru had came up to the group and Hotaru threw her arms around them,  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again! Did Setsuna mama let you come through the Gate? How long are you staying? Is anyone else coming?!" The guy laughed,  
  
"Maybe, maybe not Taru Chan, and we can stay for as long as we like,"  
  
"Sugoi!" the Firefly jumped around, grinning,  
  
"Woah," Hotaru tripped and fell…on Duo  
  
~  
  
  
  
Duo felt the sudden impact and he fell on the cold, hard pavement. The wind had been knocked out of him and what made it harder to breathe was the extra weight on his chest,  
  
"Oh, Duo! Gomen," Hotaru jumped off Duo and offered him her hand.  
  
"No prob," The Pilot took her hand. Slight tingles went up Hotaru's hand and the sensation went through her like an electric shock, she pulled Duo up, but he didn't let go of her hand. The Firefly stared at him. Hakura and Micheru watched the exchange with interest, Micheru watched with interest, Hakura was seeing red.  
  
"So that's what Pluto was talking about," Micheru said softly, Haruka growled. The Gundam Pilots were staring too,  
  
"Looks like Maxwell got himself a girlfriend,"  
  
"Yeah, but did you feel her aura when Relena knocked her over?" Quatre asked,  
  
"Yeah, it was weird…like, the world was going to end or something," They all watched the couple,  
  
"Ahem," Heero's cough brought Hotaru back to her senses,  
  
"What I am I doing?" The Firefly yanked her hand from Duo,  
  
"Are we going to eat now?" She asked grinning, slightly flushing  
  
"Why, do I feel so cold now?" Duo felt a pang of disappointment when Hotaru's hand left his own.  
  
"Well, that was…interesting…" He watched the now lively, young girl run ahead of the group, she was skipping around, laughing and grinning. Her raven black hair catching what was left of the rays of the sun, the darkness of her clothing contrasting with the whiteness of her skin. The Gundam Pilot shock his head,  
  
"It's to early to think of her that way," Still,  
  
"You like her don't you?" Quatre had stayed behind with Duo,  
  
"Huh?" Shinigami turned to face the blond,  
  
"It's written all over your face Duo," the blond placed a friendly hand on Duo's shoulder, the Pilot threw a glance at him,  
  
"…I don't know, I guess so. There's something…"  
  
"About her, I know," the Sandrock Pilot closed his eyes and sighed,  
  
"Hey guys! Hurry up!" Hotaru jumped in front of them panting slightly,  
  
"Huh," Duo looked around, "Hey! Where'd everybody go?" Quatre walked on, leaving the couple alone,  
  
"There all at the restaurant up ahead, come on lets go!" the Firefly grabbed Duo's hand a dragged him up to where the others where. Hakura and Micheru were siting next to each other, as well as Trowa and Quatre, Wufei was a little apart from the group, he was throwing death glares at Relena who was still attached to Heero's arm. Hotaru sat next to Micheru and Duo quickly placed himself besides her.  
  
"Sorry, but we don't have your names," Neptune said politely addressing the Pilots,  
  
"Oh, I can do that," Shinigami offered, he pointed to the boy around 16 with messy brown hair,  
  
"That's Heero Yuy and the parasite on his arm is Relena Peacecraft," Neptune and Uranus raised glanced at each other, stifling their laughs at the clever remark,  
  
"The blond is Quatre Winner,"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"And the spiky haired guy is Trowa Barton,"  
  
The Silent Clown flashed a meaningful glance at Uranus and Neptune,  
  
"And last but no least, is Wu-Man!"  
  
The Chinese jumped up, "Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you?! It's Wufei! NOT Wu-man"  
  
Duo waved his hand at the enraged pilot,  
  
"Details," Hotaru thought it was immensely charming how he did that. Wufei sat back down starring at Duo with vengeance,  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm Hakura Tenoh and this is Micheru Kaioh, as you might already know, we're Hotaru's adoptive parents"  
  
"What happened to Hotaru's real parents?" Duo asked,  
  
"Mama died and Papa…I don't know about him," Shinigami stared at Hotaru,  
  
"I'm sorry," The Firefly shock her head,  
  
"Don't worry about it,"  
  
"Hello, welcome to Richies, may I take your order?" a waitress with a mess of artificial blond hair and a too short skirt waltzed up, They all ordered all blondie waltzed away.  
  
"Hey a jukebox, I'm gonna check it out OK?" Hotaru jumped up and went over to the jukebox. Soon Zankokuna Tenshi no Teeze blasted loudly and suddenly from the speakers above the pilots' heads, resulting in Wufei falling off his chair, Quatre jumping on Trowa, Micheru squealing from shock and Duo with soda up his nose. The Firefly suddenly appeared next to Hakura,  
  
"I guess it a bit too loud, ne?" she said grinning like a manic.  
  
"What song is this?" Duo asked after coughing his lungs out,  
  
"It's called, 'Zankokuna Tenshi no Teeze' which basically means, 'Thesis of a Cruel Angel'," explained Hotaru, taking her place next to Shinigami, a little closer that before, Micheru noticed this and grinned. Quatre looked over at what Neptune was grinning at and smiled too. Awhile later their food arrived and conversation was halted to eat. Two hours later, it was time to go,  
  
"Micheru mama, Haruka papa, did Setsuna mama give you a place?"  
  
"Hai Taru Chan, you better go now, school tomorrow," The Firefly embraced her 'parents' and left with the Pilots back to the school.  
  
~  
  
"Thanks, Duo, for taking me out," Hotaru said,  
  
"Nah, it was no prob," the Gundam Pilot grinned down at the Firefly who smiled back. In the background, the clock struck ten,  
  
"Night, Duo Chan," Hotaru said embracing Shinigami, who started slightly before hugging her back.  
  
"Kami, I don't want to let go," Saturn sighed inwardly and reluctantly pulled away,  
  
"See ya," she said and entered her room, Duo stood there staring at Hotaru's door until midnight.  
  
~Three Weeks Later~  
  
Hotaru barged in her dorm room, causing Duo to spill his coffee,  
  
"Ohayoo Duo Chan! I'm going to Haruka papa and Micheru mama's wanna come?" The Firefly ran to her room to change.  
  
"Yeah K, does Haruka still wanna kill me though?" Hotaru's musical laugh came out of her room. It was official, Duo liked Hotaru. No, that was wrong, Duo loved the Firefly. The only other person that knew his secret was Quatre, well, he hoped so, the Gundam Pilot had a funny feeling that Hotaru's 'parents' knew as well. Judging by the death glares that Harkua sent him and the know-it-all grin Micheru gave. Duo was about to tell the Firefly many times about how he felt, but, every time he chickened out.  
  
"Why? This is so stupid, the worst that could happen is that she would reject me, laugh and forever tease me about it…. Well that was smart Maxwell, scare yourself, jeez."  
  
"Ready? Come on!" Hotaru grabbed Duo's hand and proceeded to drag him to the front door. The Firefly blushed slightly with the pressure of Duo's hand on hers. She loved him, there was no point denying it, Hotaru sighed,  
  
"I love him so much, his smile, laugh. But I know, I can't have him, then he will know…"  
  
"Hi Hotaru, Duo, where are you going?" Quatre caught sight of their hands, Hotaru saw his glance and yanked her hand away from Duo's,  
  
"We're going over to my mama's and papa's wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Wufei interjected from behind Quatre, Trowa nodded, Heero glared.  
  
"OK then let's go!"  
  
~  
  
Pluto stared intensely through the timegate,  
  
"Kuso, how did those youmas get into Hotaru's timeframe? They must have sensed their powers, thank Serenity Neptune and Uranus are there. Kami, those boys will have to know about their powers, I hope you know what you are doing Serenity Sama."  
  
~  
  
Uranus dropped her coffee, everyone looked at her,  
  
"Papa?" Hotaru's eyes searched Haruka's dark green orbs. Then she sensed it, it was like a tonne of bricks dropped on her from a height, it was nearly a month now since she had sensed evil. It was an awesome sensation as her Saturn side of her counter reacted to the evil, powering up, ready to pull her Silence Glaive from space and perform a Silence Glaive Surprise. By the looks of her 'parents', they could feel it too, her 'father' especially, since it had been awhile from their last fight.  
  
"Heellloo," Duo waved a hand in front of the Firefly's face.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She had that look again, the same one she had when Relena floored her," Shinigami looked at Hotaru's 'parents',  
  
"Woah, they all look that that, freaky. What the bloody heck is going on?"  
  
Suddenly, a huge blast disendergrated the house,  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell?" Trowa's voice came from somewhere on the other side of where the room was. Duo felt a trobing pain on the side of his head,  
  
"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit…."  
  
The Shinigami put his hand to where the pain was, he looked at his hand. The deep red of blood glistened slightly on his fingers, blood mingled with the sweat on his forehead and ran down his smooth, tanned face in rivers. Beside him, he felt someone move, Duo looked around and his eyes met Heero's. The Perfect Soldier was sporting a couple of nicks and scratches, mainly along his arms he used to shield himself from flying debris. Wufei's head popped up from behind the couch he hid behind, Trowa and Quatre scooted over where the other pilots were.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Quatre asked worriedly,  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it was…" Duo looked around for Hotaru, the pain on his head increasing,  
  
"Duo Chan, are you alright?" Hotaru's concerned voice came from the left of him,  
  
"Hotaru!" The Shinigami never felt more relieved and he threw his arms around the Firefly. Hakura and Micheru scooted over to where the others where,  
  
"Hey, where are you uninjured?" Wufei looked at the three who were unharmed, on the other hand, Duo was sporting a severe cut on his temple. Heero had scratches all over him, a dark, purple bruise blossoming on his cheek. Quatre with a long gash starting from his knee going down to nearly his ankle. Trowa with what appeared to be a broken wrist and himself, with a large, deep cut on the side of his face starting from his below his right eye going down to his chin. Those were only the worst injuries. The two girls and guy, apparently, had nothing, not even a scratch, only their clothes were ripped and burnt. No one answered, they were all staring at Hotaru and Duo, Wufei looked over at the couple. Duo was slipping in and out of conscious, the Firefly's intense, violet eyes looked into his,  
  
"If I use my powers, he will hate me. But he will live. I know I must save him, but if I do, I will lose him and if I don't save him, I will lose him anyway." Duo's colbat blue eyes looked at her, his eyes were filled with sadness, remorse, hope, life which was quickly fading. Hotaru grip on Duo tightened, and he smiled softly at her.  
  
"I'm going to her now, before I go, at least she won't be able to laugh at me," Shinigami felt lightheaded,  
  
"Ho..hotaru? Lo..love you," he coughed,  
  
The Firefly looked into Duo's eyes, whose light was slowly fading, in an instant, she made her decision. Everybody watched as the Firefly of Death placed her hands on Duo's cut, a neon purple light bathed them.  
  
~  
  
The Shinigami was floating in a black void,  
  
"Death killed by death, how ironic," Duo rolled his eyes. A figure in the distance caught his eyes and he tensed up ready to defend himself, a figure stepped out of the mist. She was tall, her dark green hair cascaded over her shoulders and went down her back like a waterfall. She had dark skin and her eyes were a cutting garnet, she wore a white body suit with a large crimson bow,  
  
"The colour of blood," Duo muttered,  
  
Her miniskirt was black, she wore glove to elbow length and black knee high boots. In her hand, she held a staff that looked like a giant key with gems embedded at the top.  
  
"Hello Duo Maxwell," Duo started when she spoke his name and cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"Hey, I know this sound really cliché and all, but, how'd you know my name?"  
  
The lady smiled grimly,  
  
"I know all, you might have heard about me, Hotaru calls me 'Setsuna Mama', but you can call me Sailor Pluto"  
  
"Aaahh, OK," Shinigami looked around,  
  
"I'm not dead, aren't I?" he asked, looking around, Pluto shifted,  
  
"Well, no, it's kind of in the middle, I'm actually bending the rules bringing you here."  
  
"Here? Where exactly?" The Pilot asked,  
  
"Well there's a heaven, hell and earth. When you die, you either go up or down, this place is in the middle," Duo nodded,  
  
"What have you got to do with Hotaru?" Shinigami asked suddenly, Pluto smiled again,  
  
"Hotaru is currently using her powers to save your life,"  
  
"Powers?" Pluto nodded,  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, Princess Saturn, Mistress 9, Sovereign of Silence, The Messiah of Silence, Firefly of Death. They are all the same person. A mere child, capable of destroying the world as we know it with just three simple words. A messenger of darkness. Her life filled with loneliness, death, silence, sorrow and unimaginable power. A soldier from a forbidden planet who was never supposed to awaken. Fated to live again and again, to get her haunting memories from her past self at an age too young. Her eyes darken with knowledge that no one should know, her innocence and hope lost until she dies and reawakens to a future with no light."  
  
"I..I never knew…"Duo stammered, the information slammed into him like a ton of bricks, Hotaru… He never knew how sorrowful her life was. He understood now, why she stayed in the shadows, why her eyes were haunting, why she never showed her emotions. She was forced to live in one way, the way of darkness, her life was filled with death, and there was nothing she could do about it. And there he was thinking that he had it tough.  
  
"You got to go back, Hotaru…won't like it if you too died," Pluto opened a porthole,  
  
"Thank you, miss, Sailor Pluto," the Pilot was still trying it hard to think right, he stepped through the hole, a white light blinded him…  
  
~  
  
The purple light faded, Duo opened his eyes and sat up quickly,  
  
"Kami Sama!" Wufei jumped back and stepped on Heero's foot,  
  
"Off, get off," Heero shoved Wufei who chrashed onto Quatre,  
  
"Shit!" Quatre stumbled forward, Trowa caught him. The platinum blond looked in the eyes of the Silent Clown and blushed hastily getting up,  
  
"Th..thanks," he stammered,  
  
"Hmm," Trowa answered with a faint hue of pink on his cheeks.  
  
"Sailor Pluto told me, Hotaru, Sailor Saturn," Duo looked into her fathomless eyes, the Firefly of Death let go of Duo's hand and lowered her head,  
  
"I that case, I understand…if you don't want to know me anymore, Duo,"  
  
"No time to worry bout that! URANUS STAR POWER!!"  
  
Haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus, all the guy's jaws dropped, Shinigami pointed, eyes wide,  
  
"YOU'RE A GIRL?!"  
  
"Yup," she answered,  
  
"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!!"  
  
Sailor Neptune took her place besides Uranus,  
  
"Come on Hotaru! Transform!"  
  
"SATURN STAR POWER!!"  
  
Duo watched as Hotaru transformed into something like Sailor Pluto's outfit. A white body suit with a dark crimson, almost black bows, a violet miniskirt, elbow length gloves with violet trimming and violet knee high boots. What completed her look was the lethal looking glaive in her hand. It was taller than Hotaru and on the top was a very sharp, 'G' shaped hook. The youma that attacked earlier was flying straight towards the group. It was huge, it's slimy body glittered slightly in the evening light, it's razor long fangs with drool sliding off and leaving trails that burned like acid. Saturn stepped forward and held her glaive in front of her,  
  
"SILENCE WALL!"  
  
A wall of energy surrounded the group and the youma was deflected away, Saturn raised her glaive,  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
  
The youma was evaporated. The Pilots were stunned,  
  
"I knew this girl had something," Quatre starred at the Senshi,  
  
"That thing was beaten by a WOMAN," Wufei was almost hyperventilating,  
  
"How could that child have so much power, I have to analyze that," Heero watched Saturn closely,  
  
"………!?!," Trowa thought,  
  
"She's cute," Duo grinned at Hotaru who looked strangely back.  
  
A bright light appeared in the center of the room, Sailor Pluto stepped out.  
  
"Hey, Pluto Sama!" Duo grinned and waved to the Senshi of Time, the others, excluding Hotaru, starred at Duo,  
  
"What?" The Pilot gave a questioning stare to everybody,  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time and Space, I am here for a very important matter. I have discussed with Neo Queen Serenity and we have come to the conclusion that you will be transported to Hotaru's timeframe,"  
  
"Timeframe?" Quatre questioned,  
  
"The place were Hotaru, Micheru and Haruka originally come from, another dimension." The Pilots gawked,  
  
"And here I was thinking they came from the other side of the Colony," muttered Duo,  
  
"What about the war onna? We just can't leave in the middle of it,"  
  
"Don't be stupid Wufei, the war ended like, a year ago," Wufei blinked,  
  
"Oh yeah,"  
  
"But what about everybody here? The princess and everyone else,"  
  
Pluto starred at Heero,  
  
"I see everything that has happened and will happen, there is nothing here to hold you back. The princess of this timeframe has others to protect her, don't place her welfare on yourself,"  
  
"That's fair enough, but what about the peace?" Quatre asked,  
  
"This system of government is stable, the next war will not be for centuries,"  
  
"Well, since that's in order, what are we waiting for?" Duo jumped up.  
  
Quatre looked worried, but a slight nod from Trowa convinced him that this was the way to go,  
  
"We're in too,"  
  
"As I," muttered Wufei,  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"That means 'yes' in Heero talk," supplied Duo.  
  
"OK then, are you all ready?" asked Pluto raising her staff,  
  
"Wait! What about our stuff,"  
  
"It will be transported with you, the same way Hotaru's was,"  
  
"So that explains why all her stuff was in her room when she first came," Shinigami thought,  
  
"Ready?" Pluto opened the porthole…  
  
~  
  
Duo woke up with a start,  
  
"Woah, that was some dream," he shook his head, leaves fell from his hair,  
  
"What the," the Pilot picked up the leaves and brought them close to his face, his cobalt blue, almost violet eyes scrutinizing every detail.  
  
"Wassamattda," Hotaru sat up from her place near Duo, she rubbed her eyes yawning,  
  
"Hey Hotaru, where are we?" the Firefly focused her eyes on the sign in front of her,  
  
"Cherry Hill Temple, hmmm, WHAT? We're BACK!" Hotaru jumped up,  
  
"Back? Where back?" Duo's brain was still on sleepy mode and was not processing things properly,  
  
"Back home," answered Hotaru, grabbing Duo's hand and hauling him up.  
  
"Right," he muttered ready to go back to sleep.  
  
~  
  
  
  
Quatre tried to move his arm, it was being crushed under something. He turned his head and flushed when he found that Trowa was using his arm for a pillow, plus the fact that Trowa's other arm was flung across his waist,  
  
"Oh….shit,"  
  
~  
  
In a courtyard, Wufei sat up,  
  
"Ohh, look at all the pretty colours…."  
  
Wufei passed out again. Just then Rei Hino walked outside to sweep the courtyard,  
  
"Huh," Mars looked at the broom, then back at the Chinese…..  
  
~  
  
1 Thunk, thunk  
  
"Errrgggg…" Wufei felt something pokey and sharp thudding against his head, intensifying the major headache he had. The Pilot opened his eyes a crack, only to be assaulted by a bunch of sticks,  
  
"AIEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"Hmmm, bout time…" Wufei looked up to the face of an angry onna. A beautiful angry onna.  
  
The Chinese growled when the thought entered his head,  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei jumped up startling the onna,  
  
"Hey! Wha…."  
  
Rei stared at the Chinese who had jumped up, went over to a concrete post and started bashing his head on it repeating, Nataku forgive me, Nataku forgive me. Slowly and cautiously she backed away…  
  
~  
  
Heero winced as the sunlight shone in his eyes, with feline grace he jumped up from the floor and went into 'Perfect Soldier' mode, noting all possible escape routes and obstacles.  
  
"Oi! Heero!" the Perfect Soldier turned to see Duo and Hotaru.  
  
Duo was waving like a manic, his hair loose from his braid and framing his face, Hotaru on the other hand, was looking around with a wistful look on her young face.  
  
"Apparently, we're in Firefly's dimension now Heero, ain't that cool!? No war! They don't even have the technology of our dimension thingy." The Shinigami was bouncing around happily muttering things like, what's this? Oh we have these in our timeline, they're called lampposts, heeey neat they have vending machines and cool! Grass!!  
  
"Firefly?" Hotaru blushed and shugged. Just then Haruka and Micheru staggered out from behind some bushes,  
  
"S'up," Haruka nodded to Heero and glanced at Duo who was currently marveling at a crack in the footpath. Heero Hn'ed in response.  
  
TBC (?)  
  
Ples excuse any mistakes, I haven't done anything with SailorMoon for ages. R&R please. 


End file.
